Red's Random Shenanigans
by StellaMuffins
Summary: [Gameverse] Welcome to a normal day in the life of Fire Red. A collection of random, wacky ficlets starring the red-eyed teen, along with his friends and sister. Semi-Crack fic with randomness and somewhat strong language. Proceed with caution. Updates whenever I wanna update. ヽ(*・ω・)ﾉ
1. Meet and Greet

"Hi, there. I'm Red."

The moment those words of a greeting escaped his lips, Green would never be the same. He didn't know, but at that moment, he had met his best friend. He had met the idiot who does the stupidest things. He had met the one who makes him feel like a moron at times. He had met the one with a random sense of humor.

He is Fire Red.

"Welcome to Pallet Town."

* * *

**A/N: This is the result of Stella's work when she's fresh out of feels and has the urge to write something.  
Welcome to my idea bunnies. this will include a bunch of random skits centered around Red, Green, and other guys (depending on the situation).**

**Warning, the following fic contains:**

**-A completely different version of Red that actually talks and is a complete badass.**

**-A douchebag Green.**

**-Random, anger-issued Silver.**

**-An idiotic Gold, etc etc. **

**-Will also include parings if I add the girls as well. **

**-Strong language at times.**

**-Suggestive themes.**

**-Randomness.**

_**Disclaimer for every part of this random fic: I do not own Pokémon. It belongs to Satoshi Tajiri.**_


	2. Elevator Revenge

Red smirked wide as he stared at Green on the other end of the elevator they were currently in. He patiently waited for the right moment—

Said man had been staring at the blood-red eyed male, sweatdropping at his wide smirk. He scooted away from him, wanting to get the heck out of there already. Sadly, his destination was up about thirty-seven floors towards the top. "Red, what the hell are you planning now."

"Nothing—" he replied, clearing his throat rather suspiciously.

Green didn't bother responding back. He simply turned back to his morning paper, scanning his emerald eyes around it.

"Finally." Red leaned in towards the buttons on the side of the moving doors, flexing his fingers as he prepared himself. He promised himself he would go on with his little plan. "This is for leaving me hanging with my high five you fucker."

"Wait what," Green blurted, blinking at Red.

The doors opened slowly. Red suddenly reached over, and slammed his hand over the center off all the buttons. He swiftly pressed all the buttons on the wall, chuckling evilly. He had pressed all the buttons on there. This would force the elevator to make a stop at every single floor.

With a cackling laugh, the male walked out, saluting Green from behind. "Byyyyyyyyeeeeee ahahahaha!"

"Red you stupid mother fu—" Green was sadly cut off once the elevator doors closed—

* * *

**A/N: Red you evil bastard you. **


	3. The Meeting

"I call this meeting to order at 4:12 AM," Red announced as his gloved hand banged on the table. His mischievous, blood-red eyes scanned at every male leaning against the round, brown table. From a blank-face Green, to a scowling Silver, and to a half-asleep Ethan. The male had his loyal Charizard literally break into their homes, and flew them over to his trainer's own house—where they all happened to be at that moment.

"Why did you drag all of us here," Green pressed with no emotion, arms crossed. He let a heavy sigh escape his lips, blinking slowly.

"I don't..." Ethan yawned loudly in between his sentence, "...how did I..." another yawn, "...get here..." A somewhat loud bang was heard as the golden-eyed male's face kissed the table.

"...I hate you all," Silver hissed, scowling at all of them. His scowl hardened on Red, who seemed unaffected.

"...I'm bored," Red whined suddenly, pouting like a child. Slamming his hands on the table again, he managed to successfully wake all of them up as they flinched at the sound. "Who wants to play PokéKart 64?!~" His face held no shame whatsoever as he gestured to the Nintendo 64 plugged into his huge television.

"..."

"..."

"..."

All three boys started approaching Red, who sweatdropped in response. "Uhh... Guys why are you all staring at me like that—"

"Let's play beat the shit out of Red," Green hissed as he cracked his knuckles. Silver cracked his neck threateningly, while Ethan yawned again—

The brunet ran out of the room—

* * *

**A/N: /drops this and flies away/**

**Review Responses: **

**_-JTC2000 (2):_**** hehehe thanksies c: enjoy my derpness :3**

**_-Glaceon1362:_**** My goodness exactly XD poor green **

**_-Shadow Flame 777 (2):_**** lol XD bby live-**


	4. Hit Me

The sounds of slot machines running and chips being thrown about was probably all that one could hear, along with the music. People gambled here and there, whether if it was on the slot machines, or poker.

A certain table towards the end of the casino was where a certain brunet calmly stared at the dealer. He took a drink of his liquor, and smirked as he pushed some of his profit into the center of the blackjack table. "You better make sure I win, Fire."

A pair of blood-red eyes peered into emerald ones. The male chuckled as he shuffled the deck of cards in his hands. "No promises, Oak. Either you win or ya don't."

Green smirked at Red, and leaned against the table. "Start the game already, so you can watch me win."

The black-haired male nodded, and dealt the first card. "Seven."

"Hit me," Green proudly stated, smirking arrogantly.

Red stopped for a second, and processed what Green had said. "Uh, okay." He placed the deck of cards down, and stood up. Balling his gloved fist, he suddenly swung a punch at the smirking Green, watching as he fell backwards onto the ground.

Green grunted as he sat up, glaring at Red. "The fuck, Red? What the fuck was that for?!"

"Well you said 'hit me'. So, I hit ya!"

"I meant in the game, idiot! As in deal the next card, not literally!"

"Well, how was I supposed to know?!" Red asked with no shame, a smirk plastered on his face. "You should be more specific, ya know."

"I'm going to kick your ass," the male growled at Red, standing up and lunging himself at him.

"Wah! Don't make me call security on you, Green!"

* * *

**A/N: late update is late kthxbai.**


	5. Swerve

"Hey, Green."

"Now what, Red."

"I gotta tell you something important."

"Oh, really."

"Yes."

"You're lying, Red. You're going to say something stupid."

"Well fine, I won't tell you. Ethan and Silver already know anyways. Only the cool kids know, and you ain't cool."

"...What is it?"

"I'm not telling you anymore."

"Dammit Red, tell me!"

"No."

"Red! Te—"

"Swerve."

"..."

* * *

**A/N: wanted to do only dialogue. based on a true story. 'cept i was green and my friend was red. hahaha OTL.**


End file.
